A first type of method of manufacturing an applicator is already known in the state of the art, in which method various individual components of the applicator are fabricated then assembled. When the applicator is a mascara brush, for example, both the bristles of the brush and a metal core of the brush are fabricated separately. Then, the bristles are fitted between two metal wires of the core, and the bristles are fastened in the core by twisting the wires in such a manner that the bristles are distributed helically around the core.
That type of manufacturing method therefore comprises a first step of fabricating the various individual components of the applicator, and a second step of assembling the individual components together.
A second type of method of manufacturing an applicator is also known in the state of the art, which method makes it possible in particular to avoid the assembly operation of the above-described method.
In the second type of method, the applicator is molded in such a manner that its various components are molded integrally with one another. To this end, a mold is initially made having a shape that is complementary to the shape of the applicator, e.g. by stacking up metal blades of appropriate outline. Then, material is inserted into the mold, e.g. by injection, in a state that makes it possible for it to flow within the mold. Finally, once the material has solidified inside the mold, the solidified material is unmolded. When, for example, the applicator is a mascara applicator comb comprising a core that carries teeth for applying mascara, the second type of method enables the core and the teeth to be molded in a single step.
However, the need to be able to unmold the applicator puts a limit on how complex the applicator can be in shape, in particular by disallowing applicator shapes with back draft.
In addition, since it is relatively expensive to make a mold, applicator shapes are varied little in order to limit the number of different molds that need to be made. This means it is not possible to envisage producing a variety of applicators adapted to the diversity of the consumers, said consumers having eyelashes of different lengths or of different stiffnesses.